


I take your language to polish my wound

by elegantidler



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk post confrontation with Riggins, Double Drabble, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Kinda, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Season 1 Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Look how your hand revisesmy form. Extraordinary ability. Prodigal child. You leaveand take your weather with you. I take your languageto polish my wound, but rarely do I dareto mean anything at all.





	I take your language to polish my wound

Dirk stood, trembling on the front steps of the Ridgely, unable to calm himself down, for what felt like a long moment before he could walk away.

Once inside the safety of his car, he shook so violently that he couldn’t stop the tears, already formed, from falling, and he brushed angrily at them even as new ones continued to form.

He _was_ a detective.

And Farah and Amanda were his _friends_.

And Todd.

Todd was his assistant _and_ his friend.

Todd wanted to help him.

He didn’t need Blackwing or the CIA to bail him out.

He wasn’t a scared and lonely kid clinging desperately to any act of kindness anymore.

He wasn’t their experiment.

He was Dirk _._

_Just Dirk._

And he didn’t need Riggins telling him what was in his best interest, with all his warped niceness.

Riggins, who used to stand there, behind the mirror, watching him fail again and again and again.

Until everything hurt too much.

Until he was crying, begging to stop.

Until they brought him back to his room and Riggins would be sitting there with a box of crayons and a smile that seemed so genuine and promises that never meant anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is sad. I promise I will eventually write fluff and softness for Dirk but his line "I don't need you. Go back to hiding in the shadows. It was the only thing you were ever good at." to Riggins was too Heavy for me to leave alone.
> 
> Title and summery from [Where I Eat by Claire Schwartz](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/where-i-eat)


End file.
